


The City of Lights

by Missy



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "They used to call this place the city of lights," Ripley says.  Call remembers that.  Or thinks she does...





	The City of Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



> Based on the film's alternate ending, in which The Betty lands in a ruined Paris.

The sky here smells different. Metallic-sweet, like blood. It looks like blood, ruddier than the hand that holds onto her own as they scavenge for food.

“They used to say this was the city of lights,” Ripley says. Call thinks she knows this; it’s in her memory bank somewhere, that this place is supposed to scream of romance instead of wasted beauty.

She’s so lost in thought that when Ripley takes her hand and pecks the back of it, she starts. Ripley’s smile has an edge, and so do Call’s emotions.

The world is strange and so is their flesh.


End file.
